Blood of Thy Fallen Lover
by scorpiousharmony
Summary: Almost a hundred years ago Edward Cullen met a man that changed his life forever. Hadrian Potter left him broken and alone, without as much as a simple note...just like everone else.
1. Prologue

Title: Blood of Thy Fallen Lover

Summery: A hundred years ago Edward Cullen me a man that changed his life forever. Hadrian Potter left him broken and alone, without as much as a simple note.

Rating: M

Warnings: SLASH, AU, at least until I get to Twilight era, even then most things will be different.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, and I never will.

Prologue: Love of a Lifetime

Loud moans and gasping breaths were the only thing that permeated the dimly light bedroom, if one looked close enough they would see two figures in the middle of the room moving against each other in perfect sink. Lips crashed together, tongues battled for dominance and slick pale bodies moved against each other grasping at any uncovered flesh that found their wondering fingers.

Hadrian sighed sadly as he gazed down at the sixteen year old man that was sleeping soundly, nothing troubled the mortals mind as he dreamed of things to come. 'So innocent,' Hadrian wished that he would never have to feel the pain of war or death touch his life. But he knew that his thoughts were nothing more than wistful musing. Hadrian knew that the pending war, the war to end all wars would rip through his little lovers' world with not a care for what it does to the people involved in it. It was the sad truth, a truth that neither of them could run away from. He moved from the window ceil that he had been sitting motionless in for the better part of the night. "I love you." he whispered and kissed his lover's brow softly. He didn't want to leave him, god would it kill him to leave the only light in his dark tortured existence. But he had to, he had to put the welfare of others in front of himself…again.

With one last look towards the figure on the bed he ducked out of the window and ran. He ran until the sun broke through the darkness of the night. Never once looking back, because he knew he was weak. If he looked back, he would abandon every duty that he had. He would let the world rot in its own filth, just so that he could hold his beloved in his arms for another second.

_____________________________________________________________________________________Present Day

* * *

Edward Cullen sighed as he watched the sunrise break through the rain that clouded the sky in Forks, Washington. The sunlight danced off of the individual drops making them sparkle like a thousand tiny diamonds falling from the heavens. "I miss you." he whispered as his left a single rose on the monument he had built to his fallen lover. He felt Jasper enter the clearing and stop just inches from him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, Jasper already knew the answer. And he already knew that his elder brother would smother the hopelessness that he felt, and blatantly lie.

"I'm fine." Edward responded and looked towards the horizon. "We won't be able to go to school today."

"I figured that Edward." He said. He motioned towards his and Edward's skin, that simmering in the faint sunlight. Neither of them could have possibly known that at that exact moment the pixie like vampire named Alice had fallen into a vision, not only was it a vision of the stoic Edward, but it was a vision of his past, his present and his future. A vision that would change the lives of their family forever.

AN: Hey it is scorpiousharmony and well I decided that I would try and write a serious Twilight/Harry Potter crossover. Tell me if you like it, and if you want me to continue it.


	2. Chapter 1: January 20, 1918

Title: Blood of Thy Fallen Lover

Summary: A hundred years ago Edward Cullen me a man that changed his life forever. Hadrian Potter left him broken and alone, without as much as a simple note.

Rating: M

Warnings: SLASH, AU, at least until I get to Twilight era, even then most things will be different.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, and I never will.

Chapter 1: The Past

It was January 20, 1918, Edward was almost sixteen years old, and he was anything but invincible. The World War was rumored to start in the coming months. I knew that Edward saw this as a possible way out, a way to finally be free. I saw him take it.

"Happy birthday my son." Edward Mason Sr. murmured into the slick skin of his son's neck, delighting in the tremor that the sensation of his breath traveling across the glistening skin rapidly cooling the condensation that resided there. He imagined Edward with a wonton expressing blooming across his aristocratic features, his blush intensifying with every word whispered out of pure deceit. Instead Edward's muscles were tight, waiting to spring out of the situation his father inflected. "Look at me." His father demanded, his anger swirling inside the very pit of his being. How dare his son dismiss him, he owned Edward in mind and body. Insolence would not do. The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the luminously decorated room. Edward's head flew back, trails of coppery hair fluttering because of the sudden movement. "Look at me!" His father thundered his ivory hand struck out and grabbed the falling strands of hair, he twisted his fingers pulling the strands taunt, Edward let his emerald gaze fall on his father. They jewel eyes held contempt and hatred, saturating the room with a deadly chill.

"Father," the single word passed his lips, he resigned to the fate of always being beneath his father. Edward Sr. spotted exactly what he had entered the room for, his submission. "Please don't." Edward sobbed, his petit shoulders shuddering with his every breath. A bruise blossomed on the side of his face, like a demented rickshaw inkblot experiment. Edward Sr. caressed the bruise with tender motions; his mouth fell open in a silent moan of arousal.

"Beautiful." He murmured drunken by the intoxicating sight. He snorted dispelling the thoughts that clouded his mind. "Beautiful, beautiful but useless." Edward Sr. laughed; his long strides brought him to the doorway. He was still laughing when the door locked behind him a second later. Edward pulled himself off of the floor where he had fallen in relief when his father left without doing anything more. He sat on his window ceil and let his forehead rest on the cool glass, unfortunately falling into a sleep riddled with nightmares.

_Dream_

_'You don't know how many times you wish that you could step into one of the worlds that you had imagined… a place to escape from all of the pain and anger that you felt suffocating you. When it all feels like it's too much you close your eyes and breath in deeply, holding it inside your body until it hurt you then let it go along with let the threads of reality that bind you. The first thing fades away the constant noise that pounds against your skull, all of the hateful words silence themselves. Colors blend into one then repaint themselves into a picture that you actually want to see. The usual smell of body odor and cheap cleaners that bite your sense mold into a spicy forest. By this time you are trapped in your own mind unlike others it is your sanctuary, no slamming doors, no screaming, no sting of pain in your body…'_

_'You open your eyes slowly waking your body out of it's trance, sore muscle scream in agony, the pain that had been blocked floods your nerves with vengeance. You slowly drag yourself into a sitting position because it is the best you can do. Every movement made makes your body plead to stop just this once. It cries to you saying to give up and not to continue. However, you do not listen if you stop now you will lose everything; it is not a matter of pride, for pride has long since left you. It is a matter of will, if you do not push yourself; you know that you will fade. That because you gave in, every time before this was nothing that every time you fought was pointless. It would mean that you had finally given into the abuse._

'_Breath, don't stop no matter what…you repeat over and over again to yourself, only a little bit farther and you will reach your destination. When the back of your hand brushes against the doorframe you know that you have finally managed to drag your body across the room and away from the place that is supposed to be your safe haven but in reality it is your worst nightmare. You reach your badly shaking arm up and grasp the doorknob with the rest of the strength you possessed. Take a moment and breath you have made it this far… a scream pierces the heavy silence, your breathing speeds up almost to the point where it chokes you. How can you move any faster? You have no clue but you will not allow anyone else to be hurt by them._

'_Before you realize it your standing in front of the people that have brought you so much pain and anguish. You twirl the dagger in your right hand not even noticing its presence the cold steel soothes your soul. You smile sweetly advancing slowly without a care for the exhaustion you once felt is but a distant memory. You know in your heart that what you are about to do is wrong but you push that feeling aside, you have no heart because of them. They deserve everything that is about to happen, in your mind you know that in this instance you will not falter. What happens is not even on tenth of what you have suffered by their hands.'_

'_Breath, they do not notice you they are to busy with each other's faults. You ghost behind the first; you grab his shoulder and turn him around to face you. The dagger is raised then plunged into the soft flesh of the man's throat. He falls it is as if you are watching the whole scene in slow motion. The dagger slides out of the body its flawless blade marred with crimson blood; the wound is enough to kill the man. You straiten your posture so that you can stand at your full height; the second is staring at you he is too afraid to move. You turn and advance on him while he is still in his state of shock; you wipe the blade on the side of the rags that you are supposed to call clothing. He finally gains some of his sense back for he starts to run towards the only exit. You smile and throw the dagger, your aim is perfect and it imbeds itself in the man's skull severing it from the spinal column instantly killing him._

'_Fire such a lovely thing you stare into the mesmerizing waves of red as the barn you have been kept in for what feels like forever burns to the ground. You stand there watching in your mind you know that you should feel remorse, you just viciously took two humans lives, but instead you feel something that you never though you would feel again… freedom. Your feet start to move without your consent, they know that you have to keep moving someone will see the fire, and send help. Once you are hidden in the shadows you smile as the heavens cry, another angel has fallen he is no longer in there control, he is no longer there's. He is his own…' _Edward smiled in his sleep. His sleep fogged brain piecing together a future that only in his dreams was possible.


	3. Chapter 2: January 23, 1918

Title: Blood of Thy Fallen Lover

Summary: A hundred years ago Edward Cullen me a man that changed his life forever. Hadrian Potter left him broken and alone, without as much as a simple note.

Rating: M

Warnings: SLASH, AU, at least until I get to Twilight era, even then most things will be different.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, and I never will.

Chapter 2: Flight

'January 23, 1918. The day I first set eyes on the boy named Edward Mason. He was simply beautiful, but I could see the pain and hatred that lied just beneath the surface. I wanted to hold him within my arms and never let him go. But I knew that I couldn't, he was never meant to be tied down and limited by others. I refused to be another soul that hurt him. I only selfishly wish that I can be the one to set him free…

"Edward," the woman said as she gently shook the shoulder of her only son and child. She knew that it was her duty to get her son out of this hell that they both had become trapped in. He did not choose to have to live his life in fear unlike her. "Edward, please." she whispered urgently.

"Mother?" The boy in question asked sleepily.

"You need to get out of here." She admitted, her son knew exactly why. He knew that if he did not leave he would surely die. "You'll need to get to Colorado, an old family friend lives there." His mother froze as the stairs groaned under the weight of her husband who had surely noticed her absence in his bed. She pulled herself together and thrust the train ticket she had saved for into Edward's hand. "Hadrian Potter, he will meet you at the station."

"Thank you." He said and fled his house through the window that had been his get away for the better part of his life.

The train ride from Chicago to Denver was almost ungodly long in length. Edward pulled his thin jacket tighter around his body as the chilly wind assaulted him as he stepped off of the train and onto the concrete platform.

"Edward Mason." a British accented voice called, Edward glanced up only to find his eye's meeting the vision of a beautiful raven haired male, with the most brilliant emerald eyes he had ever seen.

"Are you a Mr. Potter?" Edward questioned hesitantly, because knowing his luck it would be a goon his father sent to retrieve him. The beautiful stranger smiled encouragingly.

"The one and only." He said with a sweeping bow. "Now if you would follow me, I will show you to my home."

"I-" Edward stuttered unsure of himself, should he trust this stranger with his very life?

"Edward," Hadrian's voice broke through his troubled thoughts. "Trust me." He said as if he had read the copper haired teen's mind. Edward nodded, and cleared his throat.

"Okay." He replied.

"Okay." Hadrian repeated and motioned for Edward to follow him. "I have arranged for a carriage to taxi us home, I'm afraid that I don't live inside the limits of the city."

"Why not?" Edward questioned, and then froze. Who was he to question the man that was taking him in when he had nowhere else to go. Hadrian noticed Edward's hesitation.

"It is okay to ask me questions." He laughed. "To answer your question, I find the daily dirt and clutter of the city tiring." Hadrian pulled Edward in front of him as they reached the carriage. Edward took the hint and quickly filed in, sliding to the far seat of the velvet bench. He stopped when he noticed Hadrian's exposed skin on his wrist glowing in the soft sunlight. When he looked again he saw that Hadrian was wearing a jeweled bracelet, so that must have been what was sparkling in the sun.

"Are you alright?" Hadrian asked as he settled himself on the plush seat. Edward sighed. "That bad." Hadrian laughed. "I guess I would feel the same if I had just spent two days on a cramped train.

"I actually enjoyed the train ride. It was my first time on a train." Edward added when Hadrian raised an eyebrow at his declaration.

"Then I am glad you enjoyed it." Hadrian replied and closed his eyes seemingly ignoring the other occupant in the carriage until it pulled up to a house that was a towering gothic construction, that lorded over the other structures on the property. As Hadrian guided Edward through the front doors, Edward looked around in wonder. Relics from another era decorated the walls; treasures worth more than all of the gold in the world were carelessly presented to all that stepped foot within the home.

"Edward." Hadrian's voice brought the boy out of his stunned stupor. "Welcome to my home, please feel free to make it yours as well." Edward nodded.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me" He said almost to quietly for Edward to hear, "How thoughtless of me you must be completely worn out." Hadrian said suddenly. He glanced over the teen's tired position and dark bags under his eyes. "Maria, please show Mr. Mason to his room." Hadrian called, and before he had even finished the woman's name a petit elderly woman appeared and took Edward's elbow to lead him to his room. "If you need anything Maria will get it for you."

"Thank you." Edward called as he was pulled out of the room. Hadrian nodded.

"Sleep well."

AN: Hello my semi-faithful readers it is i your new god. jk... anyway if you haven't noticed the first part of each chapter is Hadrian's journal and then it progresses into the story. Hey hey hey i think I have found out why people have such horrible spelling in their fics! They type it up in the dark!


	4. Chapter 3: March 10, 1918

Title: Blood of Thy Fallen Lover

Summary: A hundred years ago Edward Cullen me a man that changed his life forever. Hadrian Potter left him broken and alone, without as much as a simple note.

Rating: M

Warnings: SLASH, AU, at least until I get to Twilight era, even then most things will be different.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, and I never will.

Chapter 3: Beginning

'March 10, 1918. Edward has finally started to treat my home as his. I noticed that he was still hesitant to question my authority but he was making progress. That progress came to a halt today I don't know why I did it but, I had to do it. I knew that in my heart that he needed to experience it.

Edward sighed. He was bored, not only was he bored he felt that if he did not get out of this house he was going to be forced to take drastic measures. He decided right then to save his sense of sanity he would go find Hadrian and convince him to take him into town.

Hadrian closed his eyes; it was times like these that he really wished he was like everyone else. That he could go to sleep and forget the day that he had just had. Goddamn Aro why of all times, did he have to contact him. Hadrian had washed his hands of them once and for all. But fate always seemed to come back and bight him in the ass. Hadrian proceeded to viciously rip the unwanted letter into thousands of tiny pieces.

Edward peeked his head through the study's door way, he noticed that Hadrian had once again forgone the lavish couches to set cross legged on the lushly carpeted floor. He smiled at the little quirks that made Hadrian an enigma to him. Without his insane quirks he just wouldn't be Hadrian.

"Edward." Hadrian said suddenly, he self-consciously brushed the pieces of paper away from his form and smiled at the copper haired teen. "Did you need something?" He questioned, it was unlike Edward to come to him if he needed anything. Usually he had Maria do it for him. It was refreshing to see Edward so, so open.

"I did actually." Edward replied. "Could we possibly go into town? Soon." Hadrian smiled. It was supposed to be a sunny week, but for Edward he would take that risk. He nodded his head and watch as Edward's whole face lit up.

"I'm not too busy tomorrow that is if you feel like waiting until then?" Hadrian mused. It was really refreshing to see Edward so alive. He had only seen him as brooding, silent and angry. It would also take his mind off of what Aro asked him to accomplish.

"It sounds wonderful." Edward beamed. Yes talking to Hadrian always seemed to lift his spirits. The man always knew exactly what to do and say. Hadrian was a puzzle that he needed to figure out, but he knew that he never would because every time he thought that he had figured a part of Hadrian out. He was proven wrong.

Hadrian unfolded his long legs and pushed himself up from the floor. That simple action brought him so close to Edward. He simply couldn't help himself.


	5. Chapter 4: March 11, 1918

Title: Blood of Thy Fallen Lover

Summary: A hundred years ago Edward Cullen me a man that changed his life forever. Hadrian Potter left him broken and alone, without as much as a simple note.

Rating: M

Warnings: SLASH, AU, at least until I get to Twilight era, even then most things will be different.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, and I never will.

Chapter 3: Aftermath

March 11, 1918 a thing so simple, I still cannot quite contemplate why it is that the simple things in the world are the ones that hold the most meaning and the most power. It should have been simple…I guess that is where I made my first mistake.

Hadrian sighed as he glanced out his bedroom window, sun. It seemed that even the weather was against him this week. All he wanted to do was take a short trip into town with his ward. It shouldn't have been that hard, it really was a simple request, and he knew that he would have to take the risk. Edward's happiness was the most important thing.

With that in mind he unfolded his long legs and slid off of his bed, he still didn't understand why he had bought the damn thing in the first place. He didn't even use it.

He sighed again. Hadrian knew that if he didn't start to get ready, Edward and he would arrive into town too late to do anything. He just hoped that he hadn't made Edward wait too long.

Hadrian mindlessly wandered around his home looking for Edward; he could never find that boy. It was always Edward that found him. By pure luck he stumbled upon him, Edward was lounging on the front stairs staring off into space. Whatever the boy was thinking about obviously absorbed his whole attention.

Edward couldn't be happier Hadrian had agreed, he knew it was ridiculous but it pleased him. And because of that jubilance he had not been able to sleep, so he had found himself awake in the early hours of the morning without the slightest amount of aid.

Well it could have also been that he was still flustered from yesterday's accident. Edward couldn't help but blush lightly as he recalled the felling of Hadrian's lips brushing ever so lightly against his own. Of course it was just an accident…right? But even if it had not been an accident at all, did he mind. Edward decided at that particular moment that he couldn't care less. He was tired of always being afraid.

A movement in the corner of his eye startled him out of his inner musing. It seemed that Hadrian had decided to finally make an appearance. About time too, Edward thought he had been waiting for what seemed like forever.

Hadrian smiled at Edward's obvious frustration. "I'm sorry for keeping you waiting." He murmured, "I had some last minute business that popped up."

"It is alright." Edward replied, he couldn't wait to get going. It seemed that all of his earlier frustration had vanished with Hadrian's arrival.

Town was as always crowded. Hadrian shook his head as his mind replayed all of the almost catastrophes that had happened that day. But one good thing had come from it all. He had witnessed Edward happier than he had ever seen him before. Sure he had spent a ridiculous amount of money on a grand piano that was now being masterfully played in the foyer, but every penny was worth it, just to see him smile.


	6. Chapter 5: April 11, 1918

Title: Blood of Thy Fallen Lover

Summary: A hundred years ago Edward Cullen me a man that changed his life forever. Hadrian Potter left him broken and alone, without as much as a simple note.

Rating: M

Warnings: SLASH, AU, at least until I get to Twilight era, even then most things will be different.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, and I never will.

Chapter 5: Salutations

April 11, 1918, it has been a month since I had gotten the piano for Edward and during that time I witnessed him blossom. No longer was he a meek little boy, but now he is a strong and confident young man. It seemed as if he no longer needed me, which is a good thing…I guess. But would he be ready to be on his own? Or would I just be abandoning him like everyone else?

Hadrian sighed as he opened yet another letter from Aro demanding that he come to Italy. It wasn't that he didn't want to help out his childe, but Aro had gotten himself into this mess, so in Hadrian's mind he could fix it himself. Aro was being played as a fool by that human power struggle. It was sad really, just one important dignitary is assassinated and the rest of the world jumps to its feet and starts the world's largest pissing match ever. Hadrian didn't want to even begin to think about how Aro became involved.

All he knew was that in the coming months he would be forced to abandon Edward. At least this time he might be able to prepare the poor boy, unlike what his parents had done. It wasn't ideal but the least he could do is find someone to take over Edward as their charge. It was time to call in a favor from Mr. Whitlock.

Hadrian smiled. He noticed that the soft piano melody had stopped. He guessed that he had about two minutes until Edward graced him with his presence. Edward was his shining light in his otherwise dull existence. He just hoped that Jasper would be able to separate himself from Maria long enough to properly take care of Edward.

"Hadrian, it is almost twilight. Would you like to join me for dinner?" Edward asked as he swept into Hadrian's private study. Hadrian nodded his head gently. He figured that he should keep up appearance even if he suspected that Edward knew that something wasn't quite right.

"Just give me a moment; I fear that my legs have fallen asleep on me." Hadrian laughed as he pretended to struggle to stand. Edward moved forward and caught Hadrian's hand assisting him.

"Well that is what you get; you shouldn't spend so much time on this ruddy floor." Edward smiled. "It cannot be good for your health."

"Well in that case I will endeavor to sit somewhere else." Hadrian said. He didn't know why, but he cherished the banter that flowed between them. It was something that he missed from his days with his childe. "Edward I couldn't but help notice that you're playing has gotten to the point where extraordinary doesn't even give it justice. Who taught you to play?" Hadrian asked as they both sat at the table.

Edward ducked his head, but Hadrian still detected his light blush despite Edward's best efforts. "My mother did, she was a school teacher, so when we both got home for the day we would sit in the piano room and play until my father got home."

"That sounds wonderful. I wish that I had that type of relationship with either of my parents." Hadrian smiled ruefully. Edward opened his mouth but then thought better of it. "Yes?" Hadrian nudged, hoping that Edward would continue.

"What was your life like? If you don't mind me asking?" Edward enquired. He was curious as to how his mother knew Hadrian. She had never mentioned him, and he was as big of a mystery as he had been the first time that he had met him.

"I don't mind, but I am afraid that there is not much to tell. My mother died during childbirth so I never got a chance to know her. My father was in the royal guard so I didn't get a lot of opportunities to spend time with him. He died when I was a small boy. I remember receiving the news, I shut down. It wasn't until a few weeks later that it hit me. After that I was sent to my aunt and uncles."

"That must have been so hard." Edward whispered.

"It was a long time ago." Hadrian soothed. "I barely knew either of them so it wasn't that big of a deal to me. Anyway, once I was at my aunts she took care of me until I was of age, and then I went off on my own. I traveled and that is how I ended up here."

"Hmm…Hadrian?" Edward asked.

"Yes?"

"How did you meet my mother?"

"Well on one of my trips I visited the glorious city of Chicago. It just so happened that I literally ran into your mother. I knocked her clean off her feet. Of course me being the gentleman that I am I helped her home."

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you?" Hadrian teased.

"No, I don't believe that you would." Edward smiled.

AN: Wow anyway, I hope that you like this, I was sitting in a restaurant with my parents and all of a sudden bam, I felt like writing. Happy Holidays! PS I am so tired that none of what I have written makes any sense to me so please tell me if this sucks so I can edit it with a clear head.


	7. Chapter 6: May 23, 1918

Title: Blood of Thy Fallen Lover

Summary: A hundred years ago Edward Cullen met a man that changed his life forever. Hadrian Potter left him broken and alone, without as much as a simple note.

Rating: M

Warnings: SLASH, AU, at least until I get to Twilight era, even then most things will be different.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, and I never will.

Chapter 6: War for the Peaceful

AN: this chapter is dedicated to romerogirl101 because their review made me smile when I really needed it. I hope this is up to your standards.

May 23, 1918 I once again find myself in an impossible dilemma. Edward has proven himself unable to be left alone. I found myself away on business for the past fortnight. I came home to find Maria franticly trying to stop Edward's life blood from seeping out of his butchered wrist. He had tried to commit suicide. I do not know why, but I will find out one way or another. I poured a drop of venom into each of his wounds; I couldn't help but flinch at the sound of his sizzling skin. And I felt physically ill each and every time, when a tortured moan would forcibly escape his lips.

Hadrian could still smell the metallic tang in the air every time his passed by the front stairs. It had been a week since had had found Edward lying in a puddle of his own crimson blood, gasping for what presumably should have been his last breaths. Hadrian wouldn't admit it aloud but the sight had truly scared him he had for a moment thought that he had lost Edward before he even really had him. Every thought and plan that Hadrian had made had been metaphorically thrown out the window. It didn't matter that Aro was pleading for his help because a human shrew was demanding his allegiance, it didn't matter that humans and vampires alike where being slaughtered. All that mattered was the boy that was lying in his bed, fighting for his life.

The stairs creaked in protest as Hadrian ascended them to relieve Maria of her duty. She had been sitting patiently beside Edward because somewhere along the way she had come to see Edward as her child. A human's capacity for love was truly something to marvel.

As Hadrian pushed the bedroom door open he was assaulted with the sickly sight that was his charge. Edward was as pale as the moon and the only sign that clued Hadrian into the fact that Edward was alive was the shallow breaths he took. The slight increase and then decrease of Edward's chest was calming. "Maria." Hadrian called softly, as to not startle the elderly woman.

"Oh, Mr. Hadrian sir," She said while standing. "I did not hear you come in." She sounded apologetic. Hadrian wasn't surprised, even with his exaggerated movements, Maria was at an age where her body was starting to fail her.

"Maria, why don't you take the rest of the night off." Hadrian stopped her before she could protest. "Please, you will do neither of us any good if you fall ill yourself."

"Alright, but call me if Edward's condition worsens." She said as she closed the door behind her.

"I will." Hadrian whispered even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

It wasn't until the wee hours of the morning that Edward's condition changed. And luckily for all parties involved the change was a good one. Edward's eyes fluttered behind his eyelids as he started to come back to the land of the living. "Edward." Hadrian said softly, as he tried to bring his beautiful ward out of his extended slumber. "Edward please come back to me."

"Ha-Hadrian." Edward coughed.

"Shh…" Hadrian soothed as he ran his icy fingers through Edward's coppery strands. "Don't force it. You've been asleep for some time." Edward shook his head violently and motioned for Hadrian to hand him something.

"Hadrian." Edward cried as he pointed to the bed stand.

"What is it?" He asked as he searched the stand for what Edward wants. It takes him a moment but as he lifts up the pitcher of water Hadrian noticed a letter that had been ripped slightly. His eyes widen as he pours over the letter. "Edward, how did you come by this?" Edward ducks his head and pulls his knees to his chest, cowering.

"My father, damnit Hadrian my father handed it to me." It was really simple; the letter demanded that Hadrian hand over the heir of the Mason family to his proper family. Edward rash actions suddenly made sense. Edward would rather be dead by his own doing than be forced to go with that man. Hadrian needed a second to think. What could he do to protect Edward short of killing the man? But even with his father dead Edward would still be forced to go back to Chicago.

"Edward calm down, I will handle this." Hadrian said as he pulled the frightened boy into his arms. His mind wondered as he rocked Edward back to sleep.

"I trust you." Edward mumbled. It was settled, Edward Mason Sr. would die by his hand and Edward would never know of it. All he needed was the help of a few good friends.


	8. Chapter 7: May 24, 1918

Title: Blood of Thy Fallen Lover

Summary: A hundred years ago Edward Cullen met a man that changed his life forever. Hadrian Potter left him broken and alone, without as much as a simple note.

Rating: M

Warnings: SLASH, AU, at least until I get to Twilight era, even then most things will be different.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, and I never will.

Chapter 7: A Murder for a Mystery

May 24, 1918 Murder is easy. Well if you are willing to do anything to protect someone dear to you. It only took mere hours but, by that time I had been able to put together a plan. Edward Senior would never know what hit him. One moment he was sipping brandy at his desk, and the next he was gargling his last breath as blood poured out from his recently slit throat. I did this for Edward; I only hope that he will never find out. Elizabeth was there to help me destroy the body. They story that we are sticking to is that Edward Senior passed in the night form a sudden onset of influenza.

Hadrian sighed as he paced the living room. Back and forth he went thirteen steps to the right and then thirteen steps to the left. He knew that this was a dreadfully unlucky number but he couldn't help it. Maybe the next time he was forced to move cities he could have a house commissioned to his specifications and not just buy one that someone else had dreamed up. Yes that was a perfect idea; if he had such a residence built he could in theory always keep it within his family name. And therefore he would always have a safe haven if he or Edward ever needed to seek refuge. But alas that would have to wait for another day.

The soft creaking of the third floor staircase started Hadrian out of his thoughts, and alerted him to his house guest's rapid approach. "Hadrian?" Edward called as he flung the door separating the living room from the entryway open. "Hadrian what happened?" Edward demanded, his voice wavered as he took in Hadrian's appearance. The usually immaculately put together man was disheveled, and there was a dark substance staining the better part of his bust and clothes.

"Nothing happened." Hadrian tried to placate but Edward was having none of that. He strode forward and grabbed a hold of Hadrian's chin. With there being no distance between the two men Edward immediately identified the red liquid that covered Hadrian. It was blood. That was certain Edward could smell the tangy copper smell wafting off of his body.

"Don't you dare!" Edward snapped as he dipped a finger in the blood and shoved it into Hadrian's line of sight. "You are covered in blood, and I demand an answer!" Hadrian was shocked, how could he have not noticed that his person was soaked in blood.

"I am sorry but I do not have an answer for you." He replied. Edward stepped even closer and stared into Hadrian's expressive eyes.

"Liar." Edward whispered. He knew what had happened. Hadrian must have gone after his father. "You killed him didn't you?"

Hadrian knew that he couldn't lie any more. Edward was like a disease, he slowly broke down ever wall that Hadrian had built in order to distance himself from others. "Yes." he whispered. He felt Edward's body sag against his own. It was like the life had been sucked out of Edward and Hadrian for a moment thought that Edward had fainted but then he felt a pair of lips brush against his neck.

"I'm glad." Edward said, and with that he let his lips brush against Hadrian's. Hadrian's first instinct was to pull Edward against him and then throw him against the wall and ravish him. But he knew that he could not do that. Edward was innocent. He was more than likely misreading his feelings of hero worship and projecting them as lust. Hadrian let the kiss continue for a moment then he gently pushed the smaller male away from him.

"Edward," Hadrian whispered as he held the boy an arm's length away from him. "We cannot." Edward shook his head.

"Don't tell me what to do." Edward said while looking directly into Hadrian's eyes. "I am old enough to know what I want." Hadrian could feel his resolve breaking a little more with every passing second. Having Edward so close to him was playing a dangerous game with his self-control. The boy just screamed wonton lust and arousal.

"I don't think that you do." Hadrian replied.

" Really?" Edward challenged, he twisted in Hadrian's grip and plastered himself to Hadrian's chest. "Because I think I do." In a completely uncharacteristic move Edward moved his mouth to Hadrian's neck and dragged his tongue across the pale column of skin that was exposed. Immediately the strangest taste exploded across his tongue. It was salty, it was coppery and it was all male.

Hadrian growled deep in his throat as he felt Edward's tongue swept across his skin. "What is it that you want?" He demanded. He needed to hear Edward say it. If Edward asked him, he knew that all of his resolve would crumble. And Edward would be like a foolish lamb that offered himself to the hungry lion.

"I want you to take me." Edward whispered. "Please…make love to me, or fuck me. I don't care just do something."

AN: Wow more than one update in a year…I'm fucking shocked. Oh well I guess that I'm just awesome. Also I'm claiming artistic licensing… I haven't a clue if sex was called fucking back then. Oh my friend looked it up and it was in the seventeenth century the term fuck was documented as meaning sex. So ha I win.


	9. Chapter 8: A Distant Past

Title: Blood of Thy Fallen Lover

Summary: A hundred years ago Edward Cullen met a man that changed his life forever. Hadrian Potter left him broken and alone, without as much as a simple note.

Rating: M

Warnings: SLASH, AU, at least until I get to Twilight era, even then most things will be different.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, and I never will.

AN: Hey loves this is just kind of a filler chapter with a bit of important history.

Chapter 8: The First Vampire

Present Day

"Edward," Carlisle called as he watched the bronze haired teen throw himself onto the floor in front of his feet. "Is something the matter?" he inquired, Carlisle watched on fascinated at his child's mannerisms. Edward looks up and slowly shook his head.

"I am fine Carlisle, thank you for asking." Edward said. He pointed to the book that was lying forgotten in Carlisle's hands. "What are you reading?"

Carlisle in an uncharacteristically human move sighed heavily. "I'm still trying to do some research on the origins of vampire's but so far it is as if our kind popped out of nowhere." Edward smiled.

"Not according to my old friend." Edward suddenly looked over his shoulder and smiled at Jasper who was the one who had spoken.

"Would you mind telling me?" Carlisle asked, Jasper nodded and sat on the chair across from Carlisle's.

"A very long time ago I had a meeting with and old friend, I had just been turned and my sire Maria had taken me on a trip to Denver. I met a man named Hadrian – "at this Edward inhaled sharply." Maria had told me that I was expected to show this man respect for he had been one the oldest of our race. Of course I was skeptical, for I had just met Aro and Marcus, but alas when I first stepped into the presence of this vampire I knew that Maria had not been lying." Carlisle interrupted the man he had come to see as his child.

"So you actually met someone older than me and the Volturi?" He inquired.

"Yes, as I was saying. Hadrian sat me down and we talked about everything and nothing at the same time. It was when I had asked him who his sire was that he became withdrawn …"

Past

"Who was your sire?" Jasper asked, he felt strangely at ease with this man.

"I do not have one."

"Why?"

"Let me tell you a story." Hadrian said. "There was a small cave situated on the mouth of a hill my mother and father had died early in my life so I had been graciously taken in by my mother's sister. I was their slave but that was okay, if they had not taken me in I would have died.

"One day my uncle took me to the cave that the "god" of our village lived in. My uncle was met by a man and he bowed low to the ground I can still recall the terror I felt at that moment, because I knew that this point in time would define me for the rest of my life. I was sold into slavery once again, but this time I was in service to the "god" of our land. I stayed with them for many years, until one day there was an attack. The whole family was killed, I remember running and hiding, praying that I would be able to help the person I had fallen in love with. I begged and pleaded for the power that I would need to save my love.

"One moment I was human, the next I was not. As I prayed to the powers above I saw a figure form out of the air in front of me. He told me that he had chosen to bestow his gift upon me. He smiled and touched my head. I remember screaming because my blood had suddenly turned to fire.

When I awoke I was covered in blood and the cave had crumbled around me. It took me days to recover, but after that I started to notice things, I was always thirsting, my skin was hard as granite and I could not die."

"I –" Jasper started but then thought better of it.

"Ask your question child." Hadrian encouraged.

"When were you born?"

"I do not know, I was born long before the recording of time was common. I know that I had been a vampire long before the first recorded year, long before humans congregated and long before the first language was formed. If I had to guess I am 198,000 years old give or take."

Present

"198,000 years old, that was when the first homo-sapiens walked the earth." Carlisle exclaimed. Jasper nodded his head.

"I am inclined to believe him as well." Edward whispered. He knew that Hadrian had been a vampire but neither Hadrian of Jasper had shared just how old Hadrian had been.

"Well," Carlisle shuddered. "I think I am going to go for a walk." he then gracefully glided out of the room leaving Jasper and Edward alone.

"Are you alright?" Jasper asked, as he moved to sit on the floor with his younger friend.

"You know Hadrian used to love to sit on the floor he would never sit on the furniture unless there was company. But in the year I spent with him and the time I spent with you I never knew just how old he was, hell I didn't even know that he was a vampire until Carlisle changed me mere months after he left."

"I know love, but he did it to protect you." Jasper whispered. "You were just an innocent sixteen year old boy on the verge of becoming a man you had the rest of your live ahead of you."

"And now I have been a seventeen year old for a century, and yet I am still patiently waiting for him to come back to me and sweep me into his arms."

"Edward –." Jasper sadly murmured.

"I know that I should give up and move on, but I know in my heart that he was my mate."

"Edward he is dead. I saw them rip him limb from limb and then burn him to ash. I buried his remains myself."

"I know. I know but you would think with him being as old as he was it would have been harder to kill him."


	10. Chapter 9: May 30, 1918

Title: Blood of Thy Fallen Lover

Summary: A hundred years ago Edward Cullen met a man that changed his life forever. Hadrian Potter left him broken and alone, without as much as a simple note.

Rating: M

Warnings: SLASH, AU, at least until I get to Twilight era, even then most things will be different.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, and I never will.

AN: Hey loves this is just kind of a filler chapter with a bit of important history.

Chapter 8: The Curious Case of Jasper Whitlock

May 30, 1918: I love him and yet I know that I will hurt him when I am forced to leave him. Thankfully Mr. Whitlock was willing to hear me out. I expect him to show up any day now. Aro has once again sent me a telegram begging that I come and help him clean up his little covens mess. Someday I wish that I had never made a child that I was still the first and only of my kind, but then I pause because countless lives would never had been blessed by our unique gift.

The letter was simple, for the first time in nearly ten millennium a summit of the magical and supernatural communities was being held in response to the growing threat of Nazi Germany and the magical dark lord Grindelwald. It looked that he was going to have to travel to Europe way before he had thought that he was going to. It was no longer his child's mistake that was beckoning him but also the summons of the summit. It called that every 'first' had to be in presence; otherwise the summit would take their absence as omission to alliance with the enemy. Hadrian sighed. This is not what he wanted to be dealing with right now. Instead his thoughts drifted to the young vampire that he had met almost twenty years ago. Hadrian readily admits that he could not stand to be in the company of the majority of his children's children. It wasn't that they were particularly off; it was just that Hadrian was accustomed to old world charm and not the new age rudeness that many of them exemplified. But Jasper was different; Jasper was the definition of a southern gentleman. He stood up as he felt Maria walk into his study.

"Maria, what is it?" He questioned.

"I am sorry to interrupt you but a Mr. Jasper Whitlock is at the door." Maria said, Hadrian nodded and brushed past the woman, as he made his trek downstairs he noted thankfully that Edward was nowhere in sight. As he got closer to the door he spied a rather remarkable figure leaning against the door frame. He was impossible tall and toned, he had hair the color of spun gold that hung in his boyish face obscuring the ruby eyes he knew the man to have. But the most remarkable thing about Jasper Whitlock was the gift of empathy that he had been blessed with.

"Jasper!" Hadrian smiled and held out his arms to his friend. Jasper gratefully accepted the comforting embrace that Hadrian offered.

"Hadrian it has been too long." The sweetest southern drawl spilled from the golden haired man's lips. Hadrian nodded in agreement and released his friend.

"Come let us go to the drawing room." He said and led his guest through a pair of mahogany doors that were situated adjacent to the grand staircase. In the drawing room sat a circle of high backed chairs and petite tables, the center piece of the room was the very piano that Edward was so fond of playing. "Jasper I must thank you for coming, but first I have to ask something of you."

"Hadrian, what is it?" Jasper questioned softly, he felt that if he raised his voice that he would scare Hadrian out of his musings.

"Are you willing to leave Maria and do me a favor in the near future?"

"You know that I am willing to do anything for you." Jasper said while reaching to intertwine his hand with his friends in a silent show of support. "I let Maria a few months ago; I found that I was tired of her plight to fight a war that no longer exists. She had wanted to go join the rebel faction that is growing in Europe." At these words Hadrian released Jasper's hand in order to cradle his head, as if to ward off a headache.

"That is the very reason that I asked you to come. I have been called to Europe so that I can deal with the result of Aro's stupidity."

"What is it that you need me to do?" Jasper murmured.

"I – I have a young ward, and I need someone to look after him after I have left." Hadrian said, he paused for a minute then continued a little stronger than before. "He has a mother but I am afraid that once I leave he will try to hurt himself."

"Hadrian!" Jasper chastised. "You love him, but how young is this ward?"

"Sixteen." Hadrian sighed, "And yes I love him, I tried Merlin knows I tried but I fell in love with him. He is my mate. Please Jasper I need to know that you will look after him!"

"You know that I will, but Hadrian if he loves you even a fraction of how much you love him, you leaving will kill him."

"I know."

"I will not turn him." Jasper stated as he crossed his arms over his chest. His thoughts were racing. He could plainly feel the love and conflict that Hadrian felt. It was truly heart breaking. But he could not be the one who subjects another to this hollow existence.

"I am not asking you," Hadrian pleaded as he got down on his knees in front of his friend. "All that I am asking you to do is make sure that he has a good life."

"I will." Jasper finally stated after he watched his friend stoically. "But I still do not think that leaving him is a good idea. If he truly is your mate, you both will die."

"I know. Jasper, my friend I admit that I have made many mistakes in my lifetime, but I will atone for them. And if this means that I have to sacrifice my only chance at happiness I will. And I will do it happily because it is my duty to my children and the rest of humanity." Jasper reached for Hadrian hand and pulled him off of the floor.

"I hope that one day you will realize that you deserve to be happy." Jasper whisper to himself.


	11. Chapter 10: June 18, 1918

June 18, 1918: In two days was my loves seventeenth birthday. It was a day of joyous occasion because in the world that I had come from, the seventeenth year of a boy's life was the most important because at this time they transitioned from boyhood to manhood. We decided to travel to Edward's home and celebrate with a few friends including Mr. Whitlock and Edward's mother. It is weird to think of time in years. Seventeen years seems like such a short time but when you are the one who is living it seems like it can last a lifetime.

Hadrian sighed as he closed the morning post. The current headlines were all screaming at him with their bold face type that the human war was reaching a turning point. Hadrian knew that the war would be coming to a close. He bet that within the next six months the war would be over. And that was his main problem. If the human war stopped how was he going to hide the violence that had been so casually blamed on the humans. No it was set in stone Hadrian was going to have to go to Italy and stop a full-out revolt of his own.

He was set to leave within the week. He didn't want to leave but it seemed as if fate just simply hated him. He had first met Jasper about twenty years ago, Aro had asked him to keep an eye on a new coven that he felt was starting to overstep the boundaries that he had set. Maria was a blood thirsty woman whom had a manipulative streak a mile wide. But for all of her faults she was a gracious host. She once Hadrian had settled brought him to her covens resting place and that was where he first saw Jasper. Hadrian immediately knew that something was wrong, Jasper was covered in scars. It broke his heart to see one of his kind suffering while being held under the illusion that his maker was his mate and had complete control over him. Thankfully Jasper had left her and relocated to the Chicago area. Hadrian smiled it was not like him to reminisce so much. "Edward if you don't hurry we are going to miss our train." Hadrian called exasperated. Seriously they needed to leave. God as his witness he didn't want to leave but if he didn't take his seat on the magical summit, it would go to Aro and Hadrian dreaded the possibilities that could ensue.

"That is exactly what I am trying to do!" Edward yelled. Hadrian winced as the upstairs bedroom door slammed and knocked a picture frame off of the wall. He slowly walked up the stairs and knocked on Edward's bedroom door.

"What's wrong love?" Hadrian questioned softly. He leaned forward and rested his head on the door. "I cannot help you if you do not tell me what's wrong." Hadrian smiled softly as he heard the lock click. The stood up and waited for Edward to collect himself enough to open the door.

"I don't want you to leave." Edward whispered as he opened the door. "I know that you need to and I just don't want you to." Hadrian sighed and pulled his young lover into his arms.

"I know," He sighed. "The only thing that I can promise now is that we will celebrate your birthday and then we will reassess the situation." Edward inclined his head.

"Okay." He said.

"Okay." Hadrian mirrored. "Now let's get into the taxi and to the train station. Your mother is waiting for us."

"Alright," Edward sighed. "Let's go I know that mother will not be happy if we miss the party. Both of us know she will never let it go if we are even a second late."

"Don't I know it, that woman is the definition of punctual." Hadrian chuckled he smiled at Maria as she walked into the room.

"Sir, the taxi is loaded and is ready to go."

"Thank you Maria," Hadrian said and motioned for Edward to precede him out of the bedroom.

The trip to Chicago was long and it left Hadrian way too much time to sift through his own mind. He was going to leave that night his ticket had been booked and he would leave in the middle of the night. Edward would be safe with his mother and with Jasper watching over him. The party had been good. Elizabeth knew how to throw a party. Jasper and his companion Peter were there, Edward's mates from school. All in all it was a good day.

Hadrian and Edward retired to the hotel that he had gotten for the evening. Edward would be staying with his mother once again, but Elizabeth seemed to understand that they needed this one last night together.

Loud moans and gasping breaths were the only thing that permeated the dimly light bedroom, if one looked close enough they would see two figures in the middle of the room moving against each other in perfect sink. Lips crashed together, tongues battled for dominance and slick pale bodies moved against each other grasping at any uncovered flesh that found their wondering fingers.

Hadrian sighed sadly as he gazed down at the seventeen year old man who was sleeping soundly; nothing troubled the mortals mind as he dreamed of things to come. 'So innocent,' Hadrian wished that he would never have to feel the pain of war or death touch his life. But he knew that his thoughts were nothing more than wistful musing. Hadrian knew that the pending war, the war to end all wars would rip through his little lovers' world with not a care for what it does to the people involved in it. It was the sad truth, a truth that neither of them could run away from. He moved from the window ceil that he had sat motionless in for the better part of the night. "I love you." he whispered and kissed his lover's brow softly. He didn't want to leave him, god would it kill him to leave the only light in his dark tortured existence. But he had to; he had to put the welfare of others in front of himself…again.

With one last look towards the figure on the bed he ducked out of the window and ran. He ran until the sun broke through the darkness of the night. Never once looking back, because he knew he was weak. If he looked back, he would abandon every duty that he had. He would let the world rot in its own filth, just so that he could hold his beloved in his arms for another second.

Edward woke slowly this morning, but even with his sleep fogged mind he could tell that something was wrong. "Hadrian?" he called, but the room remained silent. "Hadrian this isn't funny." Edward was scared, something was wrong and Hadrian was nowhere to be found. Just then Edward heard the lock click and the door swing open.

"Edward?" his mother called. Why was his mother there? She should have been at school or at home getting ready. Not here in his hotel room.


	12. Chapter 11: September 14, 1918

September 14th, 1918 I have a feeling that something has gone very wrong. Jasper sent a letter that he had been called by the Denali clan to help put a stop to an uprising in the south and that he was forced to put Edward into his friend's care. I know that Jasper wouldn't leave unless he absolutely needed to but I still feel as if something is wrong. Word has reached me from across the sea that a deadly epidemic is raging. I pray that Edward is okay.

Hadrian Sept. 14th

Hadrian sighed as the members of the magical council once again squabbled like children. This wasn't getting him anywhere. He knew that the newborn army would have to be exterminated but for some reason everyone even Aro was against it. In Hadrian's opinion there were not enough elder's to control the newborns and teach them.

"Enough!" Hadrian called out. "As it is my race that threatens us all I will deal with the problem. All I as is for some help to accomplish this." An elderly wizard turned towards him, Hadrian immediately felt on edge the wizard exuded an aura of power.

"My dear boy what is it that you suggest that we do?" the wizard asked. Hadrian took a moment to straighten out his suit jacket.

"There is only one solution." He began. "The newborns must be exterminated and whoever is behind their creation will be made an example of." And that was when chaos erupted all around him.

Edward Sept. 14th

Edward sighed. He wished more than anything that Hadrian was still here. Edward shifted on the cold hard hospital chair. He had been sitting there for so many hours that he had lost track. The doctors told him that his mother had contracted the influenza and that it didn't look good.

He didn't understand why everyone left him alone was he not good enough? Or was his karma just so fucked up that he did not deserve to be happy? He didn't know.

"Edward?" A man called. Edward quickly looked up and when his eye met those of the strangers he felt his breath catch and his throat tighten. The man was beautiful he had blond sun kissed locks that shouldn't have been possible because of his deathly pale skin. The man looked remarkably like his friend Jasper and…Hadrian.

"Yes?" Edward asked. "Is it my mother?"

"No, we have done all that we can for her." The Doctor replied. "She will be comfortable in her last days." He stopped and looked closer. "I am worried about you."

"What? Why I feel fine." Edward defended, but he knew that it was not the case. He was tired and everything hurt and recently he had developed a cough that wouldn't stop. The doctor shook his head.

"I would like to admit you."

Hadrian Sept. 17th

Hadrian growled softly as the newest fight dissolved into chaos. There were thousands of newborns instead of hundreds. All the vampires with battle experience from around the world had been called to Rome. But even with the additional help they were still losing. Hadrian was going to have to do something drastic.

"Hadrian!" Jasper called. "Pay attention! This is no place to get lost in your head." Jasper called from across the field.

"I am sorry my friend." Hadrian responded. Jasper immediately knew that something was wrong. Hadrian wasn't apologizing for losing focus he was apologizing for something else.

"Hadrian don't do something stupid." Jasper called trying to get to his friends side on the battle field.

"You forgot that stupid is my middle name." Hadrian sighed. "Tell Edward that I love him."

"Hadrian no!" he yelled. And then it was as if everything slowed but the newborns kept advancing. Time stopped and the very wind whispered 'Ego voco mea animas ad me tergum' and then all of the newborns caught fire and turned to ash. Their agonized screams echoed around the land. Just as suddenly Jasper could move. He continued his trek but stopped short. Hadrian was no longer standing there; he was lying in pieces on the ground. His body was aflame with the pile of newborns that surrounded him. Jasper tried to reach his friend once his mind comprehended what he was seeing but steel like arms caught him.

"There is nothing we can do now." Aro said.

Edward Sept. 17th

Edward coughed weakly in his fevered sleep as his mother clutched his hand in her own. They were laying side by side in identical hospital beds. There was just enough space in between them for a man to stand.

"I am so sorry." Elizabeth gasped out. The young doctor that was checking her medication stilled. "Please save him." She pleaded.

"I am doing everything that I can." The doctor whispered. Elizabeth shook her head.

"I know you can…save him!" with that Elizabeth closed her eyes for the last time.

Carlisle sighed the woman had unnerved him it was as if she knew that he wasn't human. He knew that the boy had a day at most he could smell the pneumonia spreading. But he couldn't just ignore the woman's last wish. So when he brought her body to the morgue he smuggled her son's body out the back and took the son to his home.

Sept. 20th

Jasper didn't know what to do. Hadrian was dead and he couldn't find Edward anywhere. When he had visited the Mason's home he was told by a neighbor that Elizabeth had passed away and she suspected that Edward had as well but no one could find his body. He had failed and now everyone that he cared for was dead except for his friend Peter.

The first thing that Edward noticed was pain. It was as if his very blood was on fire. He decided that this must be hell. Now all he had to do was figure out what he had done to deserve it. He that that he had been a good Christian. He hadn't been a bigot nor did any truly heinous misdeeds to anyone. Well anyone but his father, but that asshole had deserved it.

"- Can you here-?" Carlisle asked his first childe. He was terrified he had never wanted to inflict this life on someone else. But he had not been able to let the boy die. Carlisle started when his childe's eyes snapped open.


	13. Chapter 12 Edward's Journal

Edwards Journal

I was terrified when I woke up as a vampire. I had been in so much pain that had seemed to of lasted for what felt like an eternity. Everything was different; it was new and vibrant. It was like I had finally woken up from a dream and I was for the first time experiencing life as it was meant to physically pain me to try to take it all in. and then in the next second in noticed this unbearable burning in the back of my throat. And the vibrancy faded and I was left with a torturous existence.

Esme. I hated her, who was she to come into my life and try to take my sire away from me? Carlisle should have left her broken and bleeding. She hadn't wanted to live. She had deserved to die. All I know is this, I have to leave.

I had come to realize that I had made a mistake. I had transferred my feelings for my lover onto Carlisle. I remember now, how could I have forgotten Hadrian? And because of that I have been living as a monster. I am disgusted by myself. I rebelled against Carlisle's teaching that we must never drink from a human. I had thought that I would be okay if I only drank from the scum that inhabited the streets in which I lived but even then… I can still hear their screaming.

Carlisle changed a girl named Rosalie. He told me that he had changed her because had had thought that we would make the perfect mates. I needed to tell him that I had already found and lost my mate all when I had been human. I didn't know how to tell Carlisle this. I didn't want my sire to be disappointed with me. Yet I knew that I could not keep my secret for much longer, but I felt in my heart that I had too.

It was nice to have seen Rosalie so happy. Emmett is her true mate and I could not be happier for her. I wish them all the happiness in the world, but at the same time I cannot help but wish that I still had Hadrian. I miss him so much. I don't know why but for some reason I feel that Hadrian was not a human but a vampire like I am now. I wish with all my heart that this is the truth. Deep down I know that it is true all I have to do now is wait for him to find me.

Jasper, I cannot believe that I forgot about him. He and his mate Alice found our coven today. Jasper looked just dumbfounded to see me. I guess that he should have been because I should have been old or even dead. I never thought that I would see him again. I guess that this proves that Hadrian had been a vampire and that all my longing and wishing had not been for nothing. I have a new sense of hope that I have not had for a long time.

He is dead. Hadrian my love is dead. He died on the same day that my new life began. I do not know if my heart can take it. Carlisle keeps asking questions and I do not know how to respond. Neither I nor Jasper has told him anything of our past lives and I feel guilty about it but I feel that there is nothing that I can do about it now. I want to be selfish Hadrian will remain mine and mine alone.

I meet a girl named Isabella Swan today. I do not quite know what to make of her. She is a rather plain girl but her sent is one of the most intoxicating things that I have ever smelled. I instantly hated her. Who was she to enrapture me within her intricate web of lies?

Maybe, maybe I should just end it all. Tomorrow is the anniversary of Hadrian's death. A few years ago Jasper and I built a shrine for Hadrian in a little meadow that I frequent often. I do not think that I can keep going on with the farce I call my existence. I am so tired and all I want is to be within Hadrian's arms again. I just cannot do this anymore. I know that Jasper can feel my despair and recently my total apathy towards anything. He keeps giving me these pitying looks; I don't want his or anyone's pity.


End file.
